ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Ivy
Pamela Isley otherwise known as Poison Ivy, is one of Batman's most lethal enemies and perhaps the world's most prominent eco-terrorist with a unique ability to control and manipulate plants. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins derived from plants and her own bloodstream for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. She creates love potions that can ensnare strong-willed individuals such as the Batman. Perhaps her only true Human friend is Harley Quinn, who acts as Pamela's recurring partner-in-crime. Some of the most beautiful plants in the world are dangerous. They’re alluring, beckoning you closer with their shape and their bloom, and by the time you realize the peril you’re in, it’s too late. In nature, beauty can be a weapon. So it’s fitting that Poison Ivy, Gotham’s beautiful-but-deadly eco-terrorist, would use it as hers. Protecting the sanctity and supremacy of nature at all costs, she sadistically lashes out against humanity as a blight upon the planet. Biography Early Life Pamela Isley was born with a skin condition which caused an aversion to sunlight. Though the doctor had prescribed her a lotion to protect her, little Pamela's abusive father had forbade her from going outside. On one occasion, when her mother allowed her to play outside, he had angrily punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. As if nothing had happened, Pamela's mother stepped outside and began gardening. Seeing her daughter there, she explained that she liked gardening because the flowers listen to her, and sometimes, if she stays very quiet, they speak back to her. When Pamela had asked about the black eye, her mother had assured her it was nothing to worry about. The abuse continued. Every time he hit her, Pamela's father bought his wife's forgiveness with flowers, and her garden would grow. That was how Pamela learned that flowers could manipulate people. However, she also learned of human cruelty when her father murdered her mother, burying her under her own garden before being arrested. College Education In college, Pamela in addition to her studies in the field of botanical biochemistry, she created designer drugs, doling pheromone pills out in order to study their effects. The University learned of her activities, and she was expelled and put in jail pending a criminal indictment. However, she had already used her pills to get the Dean under her thumb. Charges were dropped, and she graduated Summa Cum Laude. After graduating, Pamela visited her father in prison for the first time since the murder. He had stubbornly sat in silence, just staring at her and waiting for her to make the first move. After a time, she decided to do what made the most sense. She leapt up out of her seat and kissed him. By the next morning, he was dead, and the toxin used to kill him was untraceable. The Dean secured Pamela an internship at Wayne Enterprises straight out of College at their R&D site just after the merger with Kane Chemical. The Dean secured Pamela an internship at Wayne Enterprises straight out of College at their R&D site just after the merger with Kane Chemical. Wayne Enterprises The Dean secured Pamela an internship at Wayne Enterprises straight out of College at their R&D site just after the merger with Kane Chemical. She helped to develop pharmaceuticals and cosmetic applications, but she had greater aspirations. Pamela became a research assistant at Wayne Enterprises, helping Jason Woodrue''' create a project that would allow plants to grow at an incredibly advanced rate. When Bruce Wayne learned that Pamela's division had been planning on using pheromones to target Wayne Enterprises clients and modify their behavior to the company's benefit, he fired her on the spot on the grounds that her work amounted to brainwashing, and removed free choice from the equation. After her termination, Wayne warned her that his company owned any research she had done, so she would not be able to pitch her idea to other interested parties. Angrily, she had rushed past security to steal what she could of her work back, specifically a plant serum that she had made from all of her knowledge in botanical research, which she alone knew how to make. Mother Nature During the attempted recovering of her work, Pamela was exposed and doused with her own poisonous chemicals. She somehow survived the poisoning and was soon taken into custody and placed in an ambulance so that she may be properly studied by medical experts to determine what the effects of the chemicals would have on Isley's bodily functions. As she was being transported to a hospital, her mutations began to develop and her newly realized powers allowed her to escape imprisonment. The chemicals did indeed change her, making her now immune to poisons and viruses, giving her command over any plant, able to gain control of pheromones, and curing her skin condition which had been with her since birth. Turning to crime, she became something of an eco-terrorist, using her abilities to strike back at those who struck out at nature and all its beauty, while adopting the alias of '''Poison Ivy. Powers and Abilities Powers * Chlorokinesis: '''Poison Ivy has complete mental control over all forms of plant life, allowing her to animate them to attack and ensnare her opponents, and even to create powerful new plant hybrids for specialized purposes. She was able to manipulate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. and once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. She has a special relationship with plants. She treats them as if they were her children and they respond to her will and command. Ivy can also hear plants when they are in agony and this drives her crazy. ** '''Pheromone Control: Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. Even though this ability is able to make people susceptible to mind control around her, strong-minded people like Batman are usually capable of resisting. * Toxikinesis: A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City, which are often secreted from her lips and administrated via a kiss. The natural oils that her body produces are laced with biochemical toxins, so the very touch of her skin can poison a normal human if she so chooses. She has also developed several toxins which serve different purposes, including a truth serum and a love potion. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. ** Toxic Immunity: Poison Ivy possesses a complete immunity to virtually all types of toxins and poisons, and she often employs them as weapons. Abilities * Botany: Doctor Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. Her expertise as a biochemist has allowed her to develop mutant plants and to create and bring to life plants that were long thought to be extinct. She's always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. ** Toxicology: Pamela's specialization in Botany was Toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. * Seduction: Pamela Isley has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Burglars Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Meta-Humans Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Harley's Gang Category:Gotham City Sirens Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Wayne Enterprises